


New Arrival

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Pregnant! Reader, childbirth mentions (nothing graphic), helpful aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Baby McCoy decides to arrive on an away mission and you and Leonard become parents.





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the Reader inserts Collection.

"Len...." you whispered urgently into your husband's ear. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" He said and you pointed at your swollen belly. You'd come down for one last away mission before maternity leave kicked in, thinking you had another two weeks yet, but the contractions you'd been having while talking with the alien historians were starting to feel like the real thing. Baby McCoy was going to make her entrance soon, you were pretty sure. 

Len tried not to look panicked, nodding tensely and looking around for a place you could sit down. Finding none, he turned back to you with a concerned look.

"I'll go tell Jim. We'll get you back to the ship in no time. Hang in there, darlin'."

He kissed your forehead and moved to find Jim, who was far ahead of your group talking to the Prime Minister of the planet. The civilization was a very friendly, curious sort, eager to learn and exchange information about other cultures. You'd spent the day with the historians, touring the important sites and taking copious notes on the history of the place. 

"Are you in distress?" Your native guide asked, seeing you tense up from a pain.

"Birth pains," you responded as soon as you could speak. "My little one is going to be born today." 

A smile lit up the alien's grey face. 

"A most joyous occasion. If you need assistance, we will be happy to provide you with healers and facilities. Childbirth is highly celebrated here as females can only have one offspring every five years." 

"Thank you, R'layna," you replied. "I think Leonard prefers to take me back to the ship, though."

"Quite understandable. It is fortunate your mate is a healer."

"It is," you said with a smile as Jim, Leonard and the Prime Minister headed your direction. Leonard didn't seem very relieved and Jim looked worried. Uh-oh.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" The captain asked.

"I've been better, Captain," you answered, shifting to try to get more comfortable. Being somewhat top-heavy with the pregnancy, the shift in weight made You nearly tip over and Leonard's hand shot out to steady you. 

"Wind conditions are making it impossible to use the shuttle right now, unfortunately," Jim said, ruefully. "I suggested the transporter, but Bones thinks that's a bad idea right now."

"Is it, Leonard?" You inquired. "I've used them most of the pregnancy with no problem. You do want me to have this baby in Medbay, right?"

"I'll comm Scotty, see how they're working right now," Jim said, withdrawing himself from the conversation.

"Yeah, I do, darlin', but I want you all in one piece even more." 

You chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Oh, honey. You're such a cute worrywart. It'll be fine."

Unfortunately, Jim returned with more bad news. 

"Scotty doesn't think you should risk it. Transporters are acting up in this storm due to the atmosphere. Looks like we're going to be staying with our good hosts for awhile." 

You turned to R'layna and began to explain that you'd need to take her up on her offer. Another, sharper contraction cut you off before you'd finished, but she understood and began issuing orders to nearby staff. 

"Healer McCoy, we will help your mate to the birthing house," she told Leonard. "I have sent ahead to tell the healers there you are coming. 

"Thank you," he said politely, rubbing your back as you tried to breathe the way Chapel had taught you. They were definitely getting stronger now. Leonard glanced at his watch. 

"Eight minutes," he said. "We'd better get going. We'll follow you, ma'am," he said to R'layna. 

You were escorted to a comfortable room and a native healer came in to offer assistance to Leonard if need be. There wasn't much in the way of technology, but the place was very clean. 

 

Hours later, when your daughter finally emerged into her father's waiting hands, you collapsed exhausted onto the pile of pillows, tears trickling down your cheeks. 

"She's beautiful, Len," you rasped, voice hoarse from all the yelling you did during the hours of labor. That was HARD work, pushing a baby out. 

"Yes, she is," he responded, eyes misty as he placed her on your stomach. Her little mewling shrieks of outrage at leaving the womb calmed down as you ran your hand up and down her tiny little body, inspecting every inch of her with utter fascination. Amy Eleanor McCoy had a tiny smattering of light brown hair and the most adorable button nose you'd ever seen. Her tiny chin was shaped remarkably like her father's and she opened sleepy dark blue newborn eyes to gaze up at you in wonder. 

"Hi, honey, welcome to life on the outside," you said softly. "I get to be your mommy, you precious darling." 

Leonard looked his fill at the two of you and a giant wave of love for his family swept over him. He'd never expected to have this again, but here you and baby Amy were, the picture of everything good and sweet. He wiped the sweat off your forehead and leaned down to kiss you.

"You're amazing, sweetheart," he said huskily. "I love you so much." 

You returned the kiss wearily, but happily, still in disbelief that you'd managed to get through it and meet your little miracle. 

The birth attendants, as the locals called midwives, cooed and clucked over baby Amy as they cleaned and swaddled her before handing her back to you. 

"She is a beautiful child, Y/N," they told you. "May she grow and thrive in your household and bring much joy to you and your mate." 

After making sure you were cleaned up and made as comfortable as possible, they withdrew so you and Leonard could be alone with your baby.

"Jo's going to be so excited," Leonard remarked, watching you making sappy faces at Amy and pressing kisses to her wee hands. "She's been counting down till your due date, waiting for baby sister. Surprise, surprise! Two weeks early!"

"For which I am very thankful," you admitted. "Feeling like a bloated whale was getting old." 

"Oh, but you glowed, Darlin," Leonard demurred. 

"You sweet talker," you murmured. "Want to hold your daughter now?" 

You watched in pure glee as Leonard took Amy in his arms and held her tenderly, whispering endearments as she looked quizzically up at him. 

"Baby girl, you sure got your mama's good looks, alright. Hopefully, you've got her personality, too. Goodness knows we've got enough grumps in the family as it is. But whatever you are, you've already got your daddy wrapped around your little finger." 

You felt tears leak out at your husband's sweet words and you dashed them away, blaming hormones. There was nothing like the sight of a grumpy guy getting turned to mush by his newborn baby. You planned on getting lots of holopics when you went back to the ship. Moments like these deserved to be preserved forever.


End file.
